Super Heroes
by theplaywrite
Summary: Certain members of Battle Force 5 gain what Sage likes to call advanced abilities, but they call them super powers. It's time for them to become the comic book super heroes of their dreams, while still saving the Multiverse too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Nothing Is Impossible In The Multiverse

* * *

"Lets go home guys."

Vert lead the rest of Battle Force 5 out of the battle zone. The team had just found another red sentient respond chamber, but failed to retrieve it.

"Hold up Vert. There's something strange about the portal opening. I think it has something to so with the battle zone effecting it."

Sherman looked over at the portal with confusion. It was giving off unusual energy signals that were making Sherman a bit concerned.

"Oh forget that. We got to get home."

Spinner said, grabbing onto his little brother's seat and shaking it.

"More like we have to get home. The reds are right on our trail again."

Zoom informed the team looking back at the red sentients quickly catching up with them on the rocky terrain.

"I got 'em mates."

Stanford spun the Reverb around and began to blast the reds. AJ came out of no where, slamming into Krytus, who Stanford missed and had begun to catch up to the rest of the team.

"Oh yea! I love smashing these guys, but we do have to get out of here soon. Not sure how much longer we can hold these guys off."

"Wait guys. I still don't know why the portal is giving off these strange signals."

Sherman tried to analyze the portal opening, but the reds were regaining speed fast.

"We don't have a choice, even if there is something wrong with the portal. We can't let the reds get to Earth. Everyone through the portal!"

Vert knew it could be risky, but he ordered his team through anyway and raced through the opening, followed by the Chopper, Buster, Reverb and Smash-claw. But the landing of the five vehicles on Earth was totally unaccepted.

On the Salt Flats, the vehicles came to the ground going out of control. The Buster fell on its side, the Reverb and Saber were upside down, the Chopper flipped a dozen times and the Smash-claw slammed into the Buster. Each of the drivers were unconscious, leaving the portal and the safety of Earth wide open for an attack.

Back at the Hub, Sage saw this disaster unfold and told Agura and Tezz to help the rest of the team. Only a moment passed until the two got to the crash site. Agura admittedly closed the storm shock and went to help her teammates. Tezz and Agura were able to get each member out of their vehicles and lay them down next to each other on the ground.

"Sage, we got them all out, but their unconscious."

Agura told Sage over com-link.

"We should get them to the Hub as soon as possible incase of injury."

Tezz told Agura.

"Alright. Sage, we're going to bring the guys back. Have some beds in the infirmary ready when we get there."

An hour later, Agura and Tezz were able to bring each of them back to the Hub and were in the process of brining back their vehicles. Sage was running test to see why they all had passed out.

"This is unusual."

Sage said to herself right as Tezz and Agura walked into the infirmary.

"What's wrong with them Sage?"

Agura asked concerned about her friends and teammates.

"I am not completely sure. The storm shock portal they went through had an unusually high energy level, most likely because of the high energy levels in the battle zone. They must have been over exposed to the energy which caused them to pass out. I am still running test on how else it may have effected them."

"Do you think they will wake up soon?"

"Hopefully yes. The high energy levels could have not damaged them to much."

Tezz walked over to the computer which had all of the test results coming up on it.

"There maybe a chance that the high energy levels could have effected their brain waves, which in fact could cause a many number of things."

Tezz said.

"You may have a point Tezz. I am not sure what to do if the effects are permanent."

Sage informed them, looking over the final test results.

"It seems that they have very high brain activity, higher than normal and it seems to be effecting the rest of their bodies."

Just then, it began to seem that they all were slowly waking up, dazed and confused, but over all okay.

"Sage, what happened?"

Vert sat up and asked the blue sentient.

"Yea and why do I feel so weird? Come on it can't just be me."

Spinner stated.

Sage, Agura and Tezz told the guys about what had happened and what was going on with them. Now they had really started to wish they listened to Sherman's warning, knowing that everyone was unsure about what could happen to them once they went through the portal.

"Sage, please run a few more tests."

Stanford begged with the others support.

"Very well then. It will take some time."

She told them.

"As long we know that we're going to be okay, it's worth it."

Vert said.

"Yea if we're okay."

Zoom said worried.

Later on that same night, the guys had fallen asleep still in the infirmary, while Sage was finishing the work on each test. She had to go over them a few times to confirm what she saw the tests were showing. Their bodies' chemical make-up, brain waves and brain activity were slightly altered. She knew what that meant.

The next morning, everyone met up at the infirmary to get an update on the guys' condition.

"Well Sage?"

Vert asked a little more worried than before for his and everyone else well-being.

"The tests show only a few effects, but their impacts on you are questionable. It seems that due to the altering brain activity, you have all gained advance abilities comparable to your personalities and personal attributes that may or maynot be irreversible."

The whole team looked at Sage with total confusion. Even, Tezz was somewhat lost.

"Could you maybe simplify that a little so we could understand what you just said?"

AJ asked.

"For humans, I believe the term most use at a time like this is 'super powers'."

All jaws dropped to the floor. No way on Earth could Vert, Zoom, Sherman, Spinner, Stanford and AJ ever get super power or as Sag called them advanced abilities. Then again, they didn't necessarily get these so called powers from Earth any way. Vert shuck his head with confusion and disbelief.

"Sage, please tell me this isn't true."

"Please tell me it is. Do you know how cool it would be to have real super powers?"

Spinner said smiling. Stanford rolled his eyes.

"Just what kind of powers do we have Sage?"

"I am not sure. My assumption is that they will be geared to each of your personalities, attributes and mind set."

"Alright everyone, here's what were going to have to do to see if Sage is right about us having advanced abilities, we're going to go upstairs to the garage and try to use our powers, all while Sage monitors us. Deal?"

Vert being a born-natural leader looked around to see everyone agreeing on his idea to find out if and what powers they have been given. The team made their way up to the above-ground garage and race track.

They all were hesitant about any of this being true and began to take it like a joke. It seemed impossible that something like this could in fact even happened. But Rockus did say to Vert and Zoom once that nothing is impossible in the Multiverse, only small minds who can't comprehend the possibilities.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Power Hour

* * *

The team made their way out of the Hub and to the race track. Sage set up monitors while the guys made their way onto the track. Tezz and Agura stood behind Sage watching the monitors. They all just stood around for a few minutes, waiting for something to happen.

"Well this is anticlimactic."

Zoom said, beginning to walk around the group.

"How are we supposed to find out our abilities if we don't know what they are?"

Spinner asked. The whole team had that same question. You couldn't call upon abilities that you have no idea what happens when you do.

"Maybe you just need a bit of encouragement."

Agura picked up a small rock and threw it in Spinner direction, but it missed and hit Stanford instead.

"Ow. This is pointless. There's no way this is going to work and Zoom will you please stop walking around!"

"I'm sorry if I'm bored over here."

Zoom began to run around the track.

"Wait, Zoom."

Sage called him. The Thai went back and ran in place.

"It seems that your body is having a reaction to you running."

Sage informed the team. Like a bolt of lightning, Zoom took off around the track at a tremendous speed, meeting right back up with the team.

"What just happened?"

Sage confirmed the results.

"Zoom, I believe your advance ability is super speed."

The rest of the team stared at the scout who now resembled Kid Flash. Zoom sat on the ground.

"So, whose next?"

Everyone felt nervous about what would happen next. Sage was still monitoring the guys when there was an energy spike around Vert and AJ. Tezz saw the increase and his brilliant brain had an idea.

"Vert and AJ get closer to each other."

The two old friends looked at one another in a weird were-just-friends way and stepped toward each other. Sage got what Tezz was doing.

"I see now. Vert and AJ have an unusual and reflecting reaction to each other. Their abilities must be opposite."

"Vert and I being opposites. That couldn't happen."

AJ said. He put his hand on Vert's shoulder, but immediately ripped it off.

"Ow! That's hot!"

"That's hot? If felt like someone put an ice pack on my shoulder."

Vert stated, rubbing his shoulder. Their eyes widened and turned toward Sage.

"Sage?"

Sage looked over the monitors, which she's been doing all day. She than explained that Vert and AJ did have opposite abilities. Vert had heat and AJ had cold. The team didn't seem surprised with the results, but Zoom did roll has eyes at the thought of cold ice. AJ then began to throw punches in the air.

"AJ, what are you doing?"

Spinner asked.

"Sage said I had the power of ice, so maybe I can shoot it out of my hands."

"AJ stop. We don't want to hit anyone with an ice beam or something. At least we know what your abilities are. So that just leaves Stanford and the Cortez bros."

Vert said. The rest of the team looked over at them.

"Well why are you guys staring at us for?"

Stanford seemed irritated by the whole thing.

"Since the abilities seem to be based off of personality and attributes, maybe it makes you even more loud and annoying Stanford."

Tezz joked earning a laugh from each person on the team, except Stanford who didn't find it so funny.

"Well at least I won't get a freakishly giant head with an ego to match."

"Sonic blasts."

Sage quietly said. Everyone turned to her, wondering what she meant.

"Stanford, it may seem that your ability might be sonic blasts."

"Like, I could wave my hand and knock over those tires with one."

Just like that, Stanford waved his hand and shot a sonic blast out sending the stack of tires flying. No one moved or said a word. Stanford smiled and waved his hand at Spinner.

"Stanford! Don't you dare!"

Spinner screamed hiding behind Sherman.

"So, Stanford has sonic blasts, Vert can 'bend' fire, AJ is the ice man and I'm super fast. So what can the Cortez brothers do?"

Zoom asked.

"It seems that Sherman has increased muscle mass."

Sage said.

"Muscle mass?"

Sherman shrugged his shoulders and went over to the tires. He didn't just puck up one at a time, he pick up all seven of them at once.

"Wow Sherm, I knew you were strong, but not that strong."

Agura admitted. Everyone else thought the same.

"So I'm super strong. Well big bro, it all comes down to you."

"Why are you looking over there?"

Sherman was confused about what was going on. He was talking to Spinner on his left side, but his voice came from behind him. Sherman turned around and saw another Spinner.

"What!?"

Everyone jumped back at the second Spinner. The look-a-likes walked over to each other and mimicked the other's movement.

"This is so cool!"

Spinner number one said.

"I know. I want another clone."

At that moment, two more Spinners appeared and started waving their hands.

"I think I know what Spinner's ability is."

AJ just repeated what everyone was thinking. There was no way they could handle more than one Spinner. Sage completed the testing and finished the results.

"To confirm Zoom has the ability of super speed, Vert has the ability to manipulate fire and heat, AJ has the ability to manipulate ice and cold, Stanford has the ability of sonic blasts, Sherman has the ability of super strength and Spinner has the ability of multiplying himself."

"And I shall be known from now on Six for the six of us."

The Spinners laughed with two more showing up.

"And I shall be known as The Speeder."

Zoom said, standing up.

"And I shall be known as Crimson."

Vert said, striking a heroic pose.

"And I shall be known as Frost."

AJ said.

"And I shall be known as Sonic. Wait no. Blast. Um no. Sound man. No. That's stupid. Oh. Wait wait wait wait! I got it! The Shock Wave! Yay!"

Stanford said while getting on top of the stack of tires.

"You don't wanna cool super hero name too Sherman?"

Agura asked.

"I'd rather not."

The alarm for a storm shock went off.

"No time to get our tights ready guys. Let's go."

Vert lead the group to their vehicles, getting ready to face the red sentients. But now the question on everyone's mind was how I am I going to use my powers to sock the reds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: How's It Going?

* * *

Vert's POV

It been three days since we got our powers. I guess you can say we've gotten a little over our heads with the powers. Just last night I made ten bags of popcorn just by putting them in my hand. Heat rules! Though there was the time I almost burnt down Zeke's diner. AJ almost froze me to death.

We've all been kind of using for our powers for our own personal reasons than helping people. AJ made a winter wonder land outside, I'm pretty sure Zoom has already ran around the world twice, Sherman got a lot of stuff done in the Hub with moving things around and Stanford through the loudest party every which made a bunch of people loss their hearing. And Spinner. Well, to say it nicely, they have been a pain in my as...side. There's five of them in each room telling stupid jokes and annoying everyone.

I feel bad for Agura and Tezz. They didn't get any special powers and have to deal with us. Agura, however has found a way to trick us into doing things for her. She managed to get Zoom to run to this store, hundreds of miles away and buy her stuff on a dare. The worst when she got me to make dinner. Dinner!

As for the war between the red sentients and us, well, we crushed them and haven't seen them since.

The idea of giving up my powers so I don't burn anyone or anything is still in the back of my mind, but who would want to give up this. Of course it's going to take a lot more of adjusting, but fire goes with the Crimson One status I have. Plus, I already started making up a costume for my super hero side Crimson.

AJ's POV

I feel like a boss right now. Getting powers was the best thing that ever happened to me. Life changing yes, but so worth it.

I was able to turn half of Handler Corners into the Arctic, brain freezes don't bother me any more and I was able to freeze half of the Spinners. Life is pretty good.

The only down side it that I can't make a good super hero to go along with my powers. Using Frost made me sound like Jack Frost or Frosty the snowman. I got new name an idea from everyone else, but none of them stuck. Vert suggested Ice Man, corny. Agura joked about Brain Freeze, just bad. Zoom rolled his eyes and said Ice Burn. I still don't know why that kid doesn't like ice. Sherman ad Tezz didn't bother, mean. Finally, Spinners said Ice Box, Cold Hearted, Negative Zero, Below, Thirty-two and other nonsense like that. Someday I will find a better name.

So now I'm just lying on the couch, watching TV with the AC cranked up. Agura is probably going to come in and turn it up, but right now I don't give a.

Sherman's POV

Everyone else has been playing around with their powers. Me on the other hand have been bored to death. What can you do with super strength except lift heavy things? While everyone else has been running laps and creating snow in the middle of the desert, I've been fixing the Buster of things that didn't need to be fixed.

Overall, I'm okay with the whole advanced abilities thing. But the one thing that kills me the most was my new brothers. I can't even begin to describe how annoying more than one Spinner could me. The only time it helped was when we were against the reds and Spinner made like twenty of himself. They were so confused.

I did see Sage once looking over our data and testing results. She seemed concerned about our advanced abilities. It was like she knew something could go terribly wrong and it would.

Zoom's POV

Having super speed is amazing. I ran around the world almost four times. The team let me tell Zen about my powers and I was running back to Thailand everyday now. The best part was when I found out I could run on water.

Sage let me take a battle key and run around some battle zones in the multiverse. I went through the crystal battle zone, the Vandel home world, the blue sentient home world and a lava battle zone. I tried to stay clear of the ice zones. Sad it say it, but I might not ever need the Chopper again.

Stanford's POV

I having sonic blasting hands is amazing! Almost as amazing as being in line for the throne, almost. Sure I may have broken a couple of things here and there, but it was Tezz's fault for leaving his car in my way. It's to bad I can't brag about it against my brother or use it to get a date with Grace.

Would I ever give up my super powers? No! I was talking to Zoom and AJ about becoming real super heroes and saving people, even though we already do that now. At least we might get some recognition. For now it at least I'll just sit in my room listening to music at full blast. Hopefully I won't start dancing again. My room's still a mess.

Spinner's POV

Having more than one me can get a little confusing. Sometimes I believe I'm the clone. The rest of the team doesn't seem to happy about it though. Guess they weren't ready to handle more than one me.

Oh man. One is going into Vert's room. He's getting burned alive. Hot head doesn't know how to control his temper. The one down side is that I don't know where the other me's go half the time. I defiantly don't remember going to the diner six times in one day to get pizza. Welp, off to go annoy the rest of the team.

Sage's POV

The first tests I ran didn't seem to pick whatever this is up. It seems that the more the boys use their advanced abilities, the more something about them seems to chance. I don't know what it is yet or what it's going to do to them. Whatever it is, with my experience and our luck, it won't be good.


End file.
